


Your closest allies will always spot your nightmares

by Shokin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sbi living with each other, Terribly written angst, What are Tags?, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokin/pseuds/Shokin
Summary: Really bad title but anywaysDream was always stuck with a Dreamon that goes by “Nightmare” ever since the first war. This started when he found/made a netherite axe. (Not my idea, I believe this belongs to MadamTears)Dream and Techno had gotten closer as buds after the duel and Techno can see some weird behaviors coming from the masked man. He can no longer see the same man that he had dueled with.There will also be others' 'perspectives' in this so it's not completely just Techno or Dream with side characters
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 313





	1. Mornings are tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was always a morning bird. It was a known fact that everyone on the server shared. So that’s why Techno was left rather confused when he overheard Dream complaining about waking up so early. It was 2 pm
> 
> TITLE IS TERRIBLE, DON’T MIND IT OK BAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of going numb, swears (it’s Tommy, what do you expect?) and maybe some injuries? It’s not graphic I promise

Never had anyone ever hear Dream complain about mornings. It was a shared fact that he was an early bird. But what if a certain pinklett overheard the admin complaining about waking so early, _it was 2 pm._   
  


It was a few days after Tommy had returned back from exile. He seemed shaken up and scared to enter what people considered to be his home. Tubbo had noticed this and had ordered Technoblade to house and keep watch on the young blonde.

Techno was sitting next to his window, looking at the sun rise and blocking out any distractions. This was a bad idea, seeing that he immediately jumped and fell of from the high area when there was a sequence of loud knocks coming from the door. It wasn’t Phil’s, his knocks were slow and soft. Ghostbur was out of the question since he could just come through the walls. Tommy had retired to bed and nobody really visits or _knew of_ his home.   
  


Techno got up and started climbing up the latter. There were more loud knocks. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Hold on” he grumbled 

He opened the door and was met with a distressed Niki. “Techno! Thank you for answering, can I come in? It’s not safe any where” she panted 

“oh, um come in I guess” “Thank you!”

The long haired man let the smaller in and guided her to the living area, it was furnished with a comfortable light blue couch with a gray rug, glass table, and a bookshelf. She sat down on the right side of the couch and started basking in the warmth.  
  


Techno saw the deep gash in the girl’s arm, it was accompanied with some smaller scrapes and scratches. He left the room and went into the potion room. Grabbing a glass container filled with a soothing and smooth pink liquid, some bandages, some cotton balls, and some rubbing alcohol. He exited quickly and came back to the now half asleep girl. Techno wasn’t really close with Niki, heck, they only really talked a few times. But at the moment, Niki looked scared. He always liked the girl as a person he could always spill out his worries to, so, whoever or whatever caused the girl into such a panicked state, will feel the wrath of The Blood God himself.   
  


He sat down next to the girl and started addressing the small wounds, whispering apologies whenever Niki hissed at the pain. When the most painful part was done, the half piglin gave the baker some healing potions and instructed her to drink it while he grabbed something from the other room. She nodded and looked at the glass.

Niki eyed the bubbling liquid. She knew that it would relieve her from the painful bruises that littered her arms, but, could she really trust the monotone male? While yes, their encounters were short, they were peaceful, as far as she could tell. She started doubting the idea of the potion being safe but then she thought about how Techno was only showering her in kindness when he was patching her up.

So, she swallowed up all those doubts and chugged the potion down. Her body instantly filled up with warmth and she could feel the pain escaping from her body. She sighed with relief and saw the male returning from one of the side rooms.   
  


“Hello” she whispered waving her hand a little. She was a little embarrassed to have the male see her in such a weak state

“Hullo” Techno replied, he sat next to the embarrassed girl

”do you wanna tell me what caused you to get all of those wounds?”

Niki slightly winced but nodded.

”I was coming back from a far village. When I finally arrived on the lands of New L’manburg, I thought that someone was following me. I paid no mind to it but I should have listened to my gut.” She started tearing up, shaking a little to. The pinklett came up to her and put his hand on top of hers, to show her that he was here and that she was _safe.  
  
_

The blonde softly smiled at the small but comforting gesture and continued on. 

_“_ I found out the hard way that Dream was following me. He-“ a deep breath in “he... attacked me. So I ran. I ran and ran until I saw your house.” She said weakly. “But it wasn’t Dream. I know it isn’t” She trailed off

Techno had an emotion of anger, confusion and sadness. He pushed down those emotions and tilted his head to the side like a lost dog. “What do you mean?”

Niki sighed and turned back to the pink haired man. “He isn’t the _brother_ I used to know. He had whole new” she waved her hands around looking for the right word “vibe, I guess. It was dark and scary. I can’t really describe it”

He nodded and smiled. “Wanna stay here until you feel better?” He offered. Niki gave him a weak and thankful smile, nodding.   
  


The rest of the morning was filled with playful banter, Niki teaching Techno how to bake, and Niki playing with Techno’s long pink hair. She waved goodbye to her now new friend and started heading off to the direction of The Greater Smp.

For an hour or so, the ruby eyed male kind of forgot about that whole ordeal and focused on perfecting a recipe his new friend showed him.   
  


It was when Techno noticed that he was out of flour, that he finally headed for the greater Smp. It took a bit to finally get there but he headed straight for the wheat field that overlooked the whole entire Smp. He was half way across the bridge when he heard foot steps coming from the community house, he remembered that he was a wanted man in this land and dove into the water and swam underneath the bridge. Thankfully, there was and air pocket underneath. Looking at the reflection from the water, he saw Dream, or well, a person who looked and sounded like the masked man. The clothing was way darker than the normal attire that Dream would wear and he swore he could see the mask glitch into a gray mask. Then, he heard something weird.

“Ugh, you wake up so early and for what human?”   
  


Dream definitely doesn’t talk to anyone like that. Who was he calling “human”? There was nobody around the Techno could see or hear.   
  


“Quit your whining, it’s giving me a headache.” “No, this is my body now, I can do whatever I want and hurt anyone I want.”   
  


“My body now”? What did that mean? There were things Techno didn’t know and it pissed him off that he didn’t know what was happening with rival/best friend.

When the now soaking male could tell that ‘Dream’ was no where near, he got out and quickly headed for the wheat fields. When arriving, he quickly took enough that would last him 5 months tops and left. In the middle of thought he heard small “Techno~’s” and “what are you doing here?~’s” behind him. He looked behind him and saw a group of quackity, and two others that were in the shadows.   
  


“Hey guys...” Techno laughed nervously 

“What are you doing here for pig?” Quackity said psychotically

”Uhm, wheat?” He said sassily 

“Well, as far as I know, wanted criminals are wanted for a reason” Quackity grinned 

“If you were going to catch me-“ The ruby eyed male started heading off to the Nether portal that leaded to Tommy’s exiled home, “YOU’ER GONN’ HAVE TO TRAIN ANOTHER 100 YEARS” He dragged out the ‘R’ and ‘S’. “GET HIM” The blue beanied male yelled

•`🐽’• •`🐽’• •`🐽’• 

After losing the trio pursuers, Techno returned back to his cabin and saw Tommy resting on the couch. When Tommy heard the door creek, his head shot up.

“Where were you Big T? It was getting pretty fucking quiet with out you here.” Tommy joked

“Oh, I was getting chased by some petty nerds, the usual on a Thursday afternoon” Techno replied

Tommy laughed and stood up. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alive, I’m going back to building my tower”

Techno cringed at the word of tower but remained silent. He had too many things going through his mind to care right now

  
•`🐽’• •`🐽’• •`🐽’• 

**We’re now going to see Dream’s side of the day**

Dream loved mornings. That was until Nightmare showed up. The self centered Dreamon had full control of his body and he hated it. Mornings were a pain now, it was so draining to wake up and feel the other half of your body being stiff as a board just because you had gotten possessed. It was so tempting to just fall back onto the bed and fall asleep forever, but he had to do things today. Hours of the morning was his only time to be free from the never ending grasps of this nightmare (pun intended) of waking up and causing so much pain to his friends and everyone around him. Days eventually became a blur and he was numb. What could he do? He could only watch as his body moved without his permission and did things that he didn’t want. He could scream all he wanted but nothing would happen. **No one would hear him.** And it hurt. He didn’t want to hurt Niki, she was like a sister to him. He didn’t want to see her run off hurt and not be able to help her. But, he tried and tried, he will try until he couldn’t talk anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyooo! It seem really unorganized because it is, but I just want to let you know that chapters will get longer and I’ll make sure of that. It’s now break and I can speak as much time as I want writing. So ye! Keep an eye out for that! I will see you in the next one cya. *hey Alexa play Neverland by No Treasure and Marmy as outro music*


	2. Little hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is starting to believe that all of his attempts are going useless. So he tries something crazy and unheard of. It works and now someone knows of it, or at least he hopes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo!

It was another painful morning, the stiffness of his right leg and arm, the freezing temperature in his once welcoming an’ warm room, his favorite hoodie’s green fabric being unwashed for days. All of these things made the day harder even though they were always there. He knew that _today was going to be excruciating._   
  


And he was right. Nightmare had decided that it wanted to wake up earlier than usual today. When the green-clad man was put up against the back of his mind again, it was hard to not just let it all out. It hurt to wake up every morning and not be able to escape the grasps of this never ending _nightmare_ (pun intended).  
  


5 _painful_ hours had passed and by and Dream was curled up in the corner of his mind. “What’s wrong human? Are you scared of a little dreamon?” Nightmare snarled. Dream simply shook his head and told the darker cloaked figure that he was just tired. Nightmare rolled his eyes and continued controlling the body. It was time to have a little “chat” with Techno   
  


It was about 20 minutes later when Dream started noticing Nightmare’s loopy movements and slurred out speech. ‘ _Ah, I must have been that weird looking potato_ _Tech gave’_ he thought. ‘ _Wait. I can use this.”_ Dream waited until the Dreamon started losing his consciousness bit by bit until he thought it was a good time to strike.   
  


When nightmare started falling back, Dream made sure to punch the possessor extra hard just in case. Dream now took control of _his_ body.

•🐽•

Techno was hoping to have this little meeting with the esteemed leader. He wanted to figure out every bit and piece of the way the admin talked from those few days.

When he heard a rhythmic knock at the door, he anxiously shifted to the door and opened it. To no surprise, the masked man was there. The monarch-ly dressed man invited him in and let the man situate himself on the couch. Technoblade excused himself and headed into the kitchen. He asked the hooded man if he wanted something to drink/eat and the green claded man asked for some baked potatoes.   
  


The half piglin smirked and hummed. Unbeknownst to the admin, Techno added a bit of a nausea potion to the potato along with some bits of a sleepiness potion for extra measures.

When the affects of the potions started kicking in, Techno started acting dumbfounded and asked the feared leader if he was ok. Which he responded that he was fine and probably getting sick. This is what the pinklett had expected and hoped for.

What he didn’t expect is to be stopped dead in his tracks before he could even ask a question. A brief moment where the admin started looking around and panicking. When olive green eyes met with ruby ones, the room was struck with silence 

“Tech...?” was all Dream could mutter, shattering the silence 

_Wait.  
_

_Dream never called me that ever again after his first war._

_What’s happening? Is this a way to make me vulnerable?  
_

_Is this really Dream?  
_

_Who is Dream?_

Where is Dream?   
  


~~Dream?~~

There were so many questions flooding the Antarctic’s mind before hands were placed on his shoulder. He looked up. ~~When did he look down?~~   
  


“Please, get me out of this nightmare.” Dream breathed out.   
  
“What?” Was all Techno could muster

The blonde started tearing up. “There’s no time. He’ll wake up soon. Please. He’s a dreamon, his name is nightmare, if you need more info on his kind, look for Tubbo o-or Fundy. Please. I cant handle it a-any more, he came from my a-axe, he won’t give it up easily. Please, lock it up in the prison, don’t tell anyone.” The admin cried softly

The pink haired male, gave the crying man a nod and a reassuring smile. In the first time in months, Dream smiled and his body started drooping back.

Techno caught the man and let him rest on the couch.

It was a little later when Techno heard a little groan. He moved his head to look out into the living room and there he saw Dream.   
  


“What happened?” The voice was low and harsh, not like the one he heard earlier and knew.   
“Oh, you passed out for some reason, I tried waking you up but you never did so I let you stay there.”

“Huh, weird. Well, thank you for you hospitality, but let’s get into this meeting.” 

“Yea, yea, give me a second to dry my hands.”

The meeting was boring, only telling Techno information he already knew. 

•-•

It was later in the day, Dream was still in a ball. But, he was a little relieved, someone else finally knew of his little problem. Ok, when I say little, I mean _huge._

“Human” the dreamon summoned 

Dream’s mood soured and he looked up, frown evident on his face. “What.”

”oh, good, you’re still alive. Come help me, I want to torment this child.”

Dream jumped at that sentence and looked at the other masked man. _Mask to mask.  
“_Ohhh, that face of your’s is priceless. I’m only joking, he’s far more important right now.”

The green clad’s shoulders slumped a little and he sighed.   
  


“Well, it’s time to rest. Please take control from here, I have no idea how you mortals sleep”

The admin found it funny that such a prestige being didn’t know how to sleep. Then an idea struck him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIIIII! Merry Christmas! Sorry for such a short chapter and how long it took. Christmas with the fam can be time consuming! Anyways, have a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate and have a good one. *Hey Alexa, play a festival song as outro music!*


	3. Who needs sleep? I need help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has an idea, it’s really risky and could end up having to be beat up. Who cares? He just needs the right moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo! I just wanted to warn you that there is angst, kinda defining blood, staby stabs, and cuss words. Just note that I’m not the best at writing angst sooooo, be prepared for some cringe worthy writing 
> 
> Time skip face for today:  
> •▽• (they say hi)

Dream nodded to Nightmare and started trying to get himself to sleep. (He’s talking about the body btw, it’s his spirit/soul that’s controlling the body) double, triple, and quadruple checked to make sure the other masked figure was asleep. And sure enough, he was. Dream stopped the sleep nerve and started moving.

To someone who didn’t know the situation, Dream would’ve looked like a mad man. Going into the woods at the ungodly hour of 5 am. There was someone there he needed to get to. There wasn’t time for stopping, he had to get there before the nightmares started.

After getting used to walking again, he bolted towards the west. After 2 painfully long hours, the masked figure was coming close to the cabin, the forest had sometimes grabbed the gray fabric that he had adorned and stretched/ripped it.

Just as he had gotten to the door, he felt something pierce his stomach. He looked behind and saw Nightmare. “You know what happens when you try this Dreamie~ you were so close this time but that just means I’ll have to keep a close eye on you” The whisper sent chills against the admin’s spine.

He looked around and then he was back into the never ending nightmare, walking aimlessly, hoping for a way out of this graveyard of memories. Then he heard it. The on time screams of his friends.

He rushed to where ‘Tommy’ was, quickly pulling him out of the abyss of the void

_Tommy was never really difficult, he would alway listen at the best times. Yes while he was annoying and loud, he was like a brother to Dream. To have to join the other side of the war was painful. Do you know how much it broke him to having been forced to duel you brother, killing him, and then him ignoring and fearing you? It hurt him so much. To exile the same brother and then manipulate him at the same time was worse._

Next was Eret, the green clad helped the curly haired out of the dark woods and guided him to the happiest part the bi’s life and placed a crown on top of the brit’s hair, behind the white flower crown

_Eret was a chill and calm person, maybe that’s the perks of being very accepting to many things such as wearing a dress and heels. Dream loved hanging out with the lad. The two would sometimes go to village plazas and shop for dresses and desserts. So when Dream was forced to revoke the king of their crown and then give it back, it was dehumanizing of himself and humiliating._

•▽• 

It was the last area, Tubbo’s. Dream tried so, so hard. But ‘Tubbo’ wouldn’t budge. He was in a field of flower that were wilted an withering. There were bees flying around, but those weren’t bees, they had dark purple on the areas where it was supposed to be yellow and black eye blue on the parts where it was supposed to be blackish gray.

_Tubbo loved bees. The teen would constantly ramble about them every time he saw one. Everyone knew that. What some people didn’t know, was that Dream and Tubbo were brothers. Blood brothers, even. So when Dream head he news about the teen becoming president, he was overjoyed. Everything was going peachy until the admin realized the new corruption looming over_ _his younger brother. The masked man would scowl every time he thought about the young boy or whenever they passed by each other._

Tubbo wouldn’t budge and when time ran out, Dream was forced to watch the bees start attacking his only family. After the attack, Tubbo would be in a pool of dark crimson, face swollen and eyes nowhere to be seen. He would start asking his older brother why he didn’t help him.

This was the same nightmare he would get every time he denied Nightmare’s rules or when Dream was disobedient.

•▽•

When Dream awoke, he was back in his mind scape, the very corner. He thought about the nightmare.   
  


It wasn’t until he felt a calloused finger gently sweep past under his eyes that he realized that he was crying. He looked up and saw Nightmare, a gentle expression on his face. “What’s wrong doll? Was the nightmare a little too harsh this time?” Nightmare said softly 

Dream nodded and then finally caught up with the situation. He tried moving back but he was pushed back by the walls. ~~Was his mind so foggy that it had walls now?~~ He felt trapped, it wasn’t like a manhunt, there weren’t any tress to hide in, there were no lakes where he could jump into, there wasn’t a ravine to get ores in, _there weren’t any friends to play with anymore._

He curled up into a tight ball and tried to make himself smaller. _Smaller meant no more bad times, smaller meant no moe worries. Right?_

He choked back a sob and closed his eyes. 

He heard a soft sigh and some foot steps, getting farther and farther away. He looked up and luckily, Nightmare wasn’t there again. He went to touch the reassuring porcelain of his mask but felt soft skin instead. Panic started filling his slim body and he got up, looking for the only safety he had anymore.

_Where was it?_

_Where is my safety?_

_What is safety?_

_Friends are safety_

~~_Phil is friend_ ~~ ~~~~

_Phil?_

_Where is Phil?_

_Who is Phil?_

_Trust Phil?  
  
_

Dream mind filled with thoughts until his eyes has stopped on a familiar white porcelain. He dashed up to it, grabbing it. 

The lad had slipped on the mask and headed forward to look for the main area, where he usually stayed and controlled _the_ body.

When he arrived, he pulled up the screen and looked at what Nightmare was doing with the body. To his surprise, the darkly masked figure was sleeping.

He closed the screen and hoped that his body was responsive right now. And it was. He shut his eyes,

•▽•

Phil was worried, it had been a few hours after the leader of the server was left on his door step, quite literally. The fellow admin was on his porch, unconscious.

He healed the younger of his scars and bruises, changing his hoodie to. After dressing the younger blonde in a blue hoodie, he started examining the rest of the masked man’s figure just in case of any gashes or broken bones. 

It was a little later until he heard a soft groan and some panicked breaths. The winged man came back into the room that Dream rested in. There, he could see Tommy staring at the unconscious man. 

Phil rushed in and pushed the usually loud blonde out and tried to calm him down. After a bit, Tommy paused for a second and then rambling about how dangerous it was to have ‘him’ here.

“Woah woah woah mate, what are you implying?” Phil asked after Tommy starting to curse in enchantment table.

Tommy gave the older man a stare before standing up. The younger took a deep breath in and walked up to the winged man. He crouched down to Phil’s eye level and spoke

“Dream equals danger Philza. Don’t forget that.” Tommy’s voice cracked at the name and it failed his plans to stay nonchalant.

Philza stared at the teen that he considered his son and shook his head. “If Dream was dangerous, then why was he on the porch last night unconscious and bruised?”

Tommy gave the bucket hat adorner a blank look before considering himself that Dream might be defenseless right now and that he couldn’t harm him or his fath- friend, friend.   
  


Tommy sighed in defeat and gave in, telling Phil that he would agree to their plan they made earlier. Phil smiled greatly and mussed the child’s hair, much to his protests and complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo, I’m back with another chapter. This one was slightly rushed so it’s kinda bad but whatever. If you are confused on anything, please ask! If something doesn’t line up or misused some words, notify me also! 
> 
> Soooo, how do you lads feel about a one shot book about our friends in the smp but the one shots are inspired by songs? All platonic and you can send requests if you lads want me to write it! Cya in the next one *HEY ALEXA! (I should really stop shouting •-•) PLAY YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND AS OUTRO MUSIC* HELL YEAAAAAAA


	4. I thought we hated each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Dream have never really cared for each other, yea, they were on the same team once or twice, but they always hated each other. Or, that’s what Tommy thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up gang? It’s sleep deprived Shokin writing tonight so words and sentences might seem wonky. I’ll let tomorrow Shokin deal with the edits but that just might be me again and I’m to lazy. Swears here btw
> 
> Time skip friend for today!  
> •–•

Tommy entered the wooden room with Philza. Immediately, the louder blonde could feel the sheer chill in the room. It was no wonder, the man in front of him had a cold personality to everyone and his mask always had the same damn stone cold smile. It was eerie.

_Tommy was amazing at analyzing people’s emotions through their eyes. It was surprising to see Tommy have this skill, seeing that he was usually dense or not caring about anyone’s emotions. Tommy never used it too much, said it was unnecessary to look deep into people’s emotions when he already knew the person. But, Tommy was always intrigued with Dream ever since they had formally met. Dream was mysterious, nobody knew why he kept his life so secretive but they didn’t push too hard whenever they were struck with the curiosity._

_Tommy always had a longing to look into the twenty-one year old’s emotions, but he couldn’t discard of that longing quickly because of the stupid smiling mask._

Tommy could see that Dream’s eyes were screwed shut, _wait._ The teen froze when he realized that the usually masked man didn’t have the while porcelain on his face anymore. He bolted out because _no. That’s illegal._

Yea, while he was rude and pushy, he had fucking morals. And this was one of the top ones. Never look at Dream’s face without his permission. Tommy didn’t notice his body running into the snowy biome again after his head was clouded up with a bunch of _‘that’s not pogchamp man’ ‘nope’ ‘that’s illegal’ ‘Dream you bastard’_ and so on.

•–•

It was a while later until the gremlin came back and more calm. Philza tried shouting for the teen to come back but after seeing that all of his tries being unsuccessful, he just gave up, knowing the young blonde would be safe.

When the two blondes were finally able to enter the room and check on the supposedly corrupt leader, they were surprised to see him awake and wearing his mask. Dream was looking out of the window, adoring the small speaks of snow.

“Morning Dream” Philza greeted The dirty blonde jumped at the sudden voice but calmed down when he saw that it was Philza

“Morning” he muttered, looking down

Philza smiled, “do you want anything to eat?”

“Oh, um, no thank you”

“Alright. Come, I don’t want you cooped up in this room all morning” the winged man motioned for the younger to follow him and Dream obliged

The three entered the familiar living area and sat down, Philza on one side with Tommy who was looking down and Dream on the other side.

The older two of the three chatted, Tommy learned that Dream was doing a nightly check on everyone but had to run into the forest because of a group of witches. He got hit by some of the potions and ended up in the snowy biome, being close with Tommy’s older brothe- friend, friend, he came to seek refuge.

•–•

Dream had to leave after 2 hours or so. Tommy had some suspicions about the man and his visit. One, why did he pass out? Dream was slim and could easily dodge the potions and evade the witches, yea, he could get hit with one of those wretched potions bit the most would be at least two. Two, his sudden worry and weird behavior, it seemed like he was hiding something. Three, his lack of detail, the feared leader would always describe his situations whenever it was life threatening, he didn’t do that.

Tommy sighed, maybe he was looking to deep in the situation. It wouldn’t have happened if Technoblade was here, he reasoned with himself.

•–•

Dream needed to go back to Philza. Philza had obviously seen through his lie and told the admin to come back to at a later time when Tommy was asleep. Weirdly, Nightmare had stayed dormant for all of the time he took control. But he still needed to be on edge.

The dirty blonde was nervous, it was around 1 am. Everyone in the greater Smp had retired to bed, leaving the odd and lonely silence to engulf him. He snapped out his thoughts and knocked at the cabin door.

The older answered and guided him in the now dimly lit cabin. Both sat down. A thick amount of tension loomed in the air. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before the winged man broke it. “Dream, you don’t need to be cautious, you can tell me” his tone soft

Dream gave Philza an uncomfortable stare before signing and finally speaking “Can we talk about it somewhere more private? I don’t want anyone else knowing about this”

Phil nodded and lead the younger outside. “Are you ok with flying?”

Dream let out an ‘ehhhh’ sound of discomfort, “I don’t it but it’s not the worst thing, as long as I’m not doing it for longer than like 15 minutes”

The winged man smiled and held out his hand. Dream looked at it for a second and then cautiously took it.

“Hold on tight mate” The admin screwed his eyes shut and felt the air move down in an instant. After a minute of so, he lifted his eyelids a bit and saw the beautiful stars. He gasped and fully opened his eyes. “Like the stars?” The older asked. Dream hummed, astonished about how pretty the stars glimmered.

•–•

It was a little later until they stopped flying. Dream let out a disappointed groan and Phil let out a slight chuckle.

They were in a plain area that had flowers of different sorts and a river. The masked figure looked around and saw that this place was covered by a forest. This place is a sanctuary The grass swayed with the wind. It blew down the masked individual’s hood but he didn’t care, too infatuated with the graceful landscape that was presented to him. The moon glimmered and it’s light hit the perfect spots of the grass, making the shadows and white light dance with each other. The flowers’ colors stood out, never daring to break the color. The river was clear, from what he could see, it would reflect everything and it flowed delicately. Everything looked so **welcoming** , a feeling he hasn’t felt in ages.

Philza motioned for the younger to follow along after he started walking down the hill the were on. 

(I would’ve written their conversation but the chapter seemed better without this part so.... ye)

Dream spilled out everything to Phil. About how he thinks he got said Dreamon, how living with it was so hard, how he watched every time something happened. How much it had damaged. In the end, Phil gave the young adult a soft and understanding smile and promised to get him out.

They flew back and said their good nights.

Dream got out of the forest and headed back to his base. To his dismay, he remembered that the fastest way there was to go though L’manburg. He started the dreadful trek though the buildings. It was half way through his journey to his base when he heard a small sniffle. He was behind one of the ridiculously tall towers Tommy had built, this one however was half the size of those.

He climbed up the ladder, forgetting about his fear of heights. When he could see the top, he saw the builder of the tower, alone and distressed. The hooded man physically cringed when one of the ladders creaked. 

Tommy’s head snapped in the direction of Dream, hand hovering over his sword handle. The admin put his hands up, showing that he didn’t have any weapons.

“Oh.. it’s just you.” The younger moved his arm to his head, it seemed like he had a headache  
“Yea, can I sit down here?” He motioned for the spot next to Tommy  
“Whatever”

The two sat down and looked at the stars. Or.. well, Dream was. Tommy was looking at the ground, he sometimes shot glances at the masked man

“You can tell me Tommy, we’re alone, you don’t have to hold it in” the older said, breaking the awkward tension 

Tommy sighed, finally looking at the man. He then looked at his open palms, then clenching them

“It’s just that..” he trailed off

Dream hummed, letting the other know that he’s listening 

“...I’m so fucking tired big D. I have to feel for everyone.”

Dream tilted his head, letting out a confused hum

“Tubbo van’t feel anymore, and when he does, it’s all covered up by that stupid ass fake smile. Niki became numb. I know it. She only tells people that she’s happy so nobody worries about her. I can see the damage already taking affect, even if it’s just a little. Ghostbur. He acts happy and cheery but I can recognize that lost feeling. I know it better than everyone.”

Dream frowned at that. Had Nightmare really caused all of this damage? Who is he kidding. He’s done more than this. 

“So, I have to feel emotions for them. Proud for Tubbo, anger for Niki, found for Ghostbur.”

Dream could see that Tommy was blinking back tears. 

“Hey Tommy?”

It was Tommy’s turn to hum this time 

“When was the last time you’ve been hugged?” 

The younger froze. When was the last time he was hugged? Hell, probably months and months ago, the last time he had proper touch was when alivebur dragged him to show off the TNT room

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was pulled into a hug. He yelped but then realized that he was alright.

And that’s all it took to let it break. He sobbed into the green hoodie. The touch was warm, something he hasn’t felt in a year. He hugged back weakly. 

Dream could tell that Tommy was extremely touch starved, even if the other would deny it, he still knew. So, he did the only reasonable thing. He unclipped his mask and put it to the side. Then, he hugged the blonde, knowing that both of them wouldn’t talk about it later. One hand around Tommy’s back and one in his hair.

Tommy’s cries turned into silent hiccups after 10 or so minutes. He split off of the green clad man.

The two star gazed for a bit, Tommy sometimes breaking the silence with small hiccups. Never looking at the man next to him

•–•

“Why....?” Was all Dream could hear when Tommy opened his mouth

“Pardon?”

“Why would you come up here and listen to me ramble. I’m pathetic” he snarled at the end

“I don’t think that. You’re a good kid Tommy, you care about everyone around you, even if you have to risk something for them”

“THAT DOESN’T CUT IT.” Tommy screamed. Dream flinched, he didn’t like loud things. Ever wonder why thunder storms were never around in the server?

“WE HATED EACH OTHER, YOU HATED ME, I HATED YOU. WE FOUGHT. I STOLE SHIT FROM YOU. YOU FUCKING EXILED ME. NOW YOU’RE HERE SHOWING ME KINDNESS?!” Tommy’s fists were curled up, face looking away from the older. He also had new tears flowing. 

Dream sighed. “Tommy, I care about you. I never wanted to do the things I did. You were and are 16 for fucks sake. It was so hard to just watch and see you get hurt. You’re like a brother to me, I didn’t want you to go out and get hurt. But then I got myself into a situation before the first war and I did all of those shitty things...” Dream sniffled, close to crying if he remembered how hurt everyone looked when Nightmare had driven everyone to war. “All I could do was watch as my body moved without my control. This is really my only day I could escape. But, I just want you to know that I care about you, if I act cold tomorrow, that’s not me. You could say I’m not in the right mind, quite literally” he said sadly

Tommy turned back to look at the man, Dream doing the same, looking up to face to younger. 

Ocean blue met with emerald green 

Tommy’s face turned into one of surprised relief, Dream’s being a soft smile

Tommy examined the eyes, finally chucking away the need to look at the man’s eyes and see his emotions. 

Dream’s eyes were pretty, the color looked like it glowed in the dark. His emotions were a consistent of dread, hurt, calm, relief, humiliation, and an odd amount of understanding.

Tommy smiled along. Closing his eyes as tears escaped. 

“Now, let’s get you to bed. It’s really late and I don’t want you to get grouchy if my body angers you”

Tommy only nodded.

Tommy allowed his body to be picked up, he hung onto Dream’s neck, legs wrapping around the older’s torso and head resting on his shoulder.

•–• 

When Dream tucked the younger in, Tommy held onto his sleeve

“Hey Dream?”

“Yes Tommy?”

“Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Sorry, sleep deprived Shokin here. Anyways, I’m back, sorry for the 3 day no update, I was busy calling my cousins. 
> 
> This chapter was HEAVILY inspired by ‘I care for you idiot’ by hamham101, go check them out, their works are AWESOME. Chef’s kiss. 
> 
> Ok, so, I need opinions about me starting a one shot book that are inspired by songs after I finish this. Please respond, I need opinions! I’m also taking requests if you want me to write the book!
> 
> *Hey Alexa, play Funny by Zedd and Jasmine Thompson as outro music*


	5. Pink honey’s my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds himself 3 months later with no answer or cure for Dream, his anxiety and paranoia shoots sky high and finds help from Niki because she is a very sweet bean. We also get a bit of Tommy’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, I got a reasonable amount sleep and a cup of coffee so I should be able to write this one in a alright amount of time with at least 1000 words! 
> 
> Time skip or pov changer friend to day! :
> 
> ★▽★

It’s been 3 months. 91 days since Dream had told him of his problems. 131400 minutes have passed and he still can’t find a way to help. Why was he such a bad friend?

Technoblade knew the facts, he studied them ever since Dream left his house that day. There are half and full dreamons, both having different abilities. Dreamons were fended off by rituals, it depends on the person and if they are a full or half. It was very rare to come across people who could perform the rituals, the smp is lucky to even have two. These were some of the important parts about dreamons that he had learned.

But these tads of information weren’t of use to him, those were on actual dreamons and half ones. He needed to know about dreamon possession. Yes, while he could’ve taken away the axe and have Sam lock it up in the prison, he didn’t want the dreamon to escape from it and corrupt Dream again or someone else on the server. 

Techno pushed back in his chair, rubbing his head and groaning. This was another one of his top priorities that he needed to make room for but he didn’t have time. Tubbo being the cause of that time being spent. Now, he loved the teen, brotherly wise, but he really doubt that visiting a corrupt president that planned your death would be enjoyable. 

Fundy had told him what he needed to know, really, that was all the coder knew. The hybrid wanted, no, needed to ask Tubbo but, the president had no time. He opted to books but those barely had any information about the situation. 

He was really considering option one at this point but that was a flop when he remembered the Nightmare wouldn’t visit until February. Great.

This was already a crappy morning, he didn’t get to eat breakfast, his favorite sword almost broke, he couldn’t find his trident, and worst of all, it was raining today. He knew, that this was a perfect time for a spike in anxiety.

★△★

The pinklett sat down on the couch, some of the built up tension in his arms and ears melting away. He layer there for a solid few minutes and then he remembered why he sat down. Getting up again, he went to go grab a wet towel, a bucket of water and a sharpener. 

Sitting back down, he pulled out a netherite dagger, it’s handle being etched with unspoken letters that enchanted the small yet deadly weapon. It had been a bit until he heard a crash in another room. His head snapped forward towards the kitchen. He pocketed the nearly sharpened dagger and grabbing his sword. 

Opening the door, he was met with muttering of a plethora amount of curses. “Tommy?” 

Tommy was in the ground, next to him, was a shattered glass. “Hey big T...” he said sheepishly

Technoblade sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tommy, what did you do?” 

The blonde looked away from the hybrid “I wanted to get some water but the glass was really high”

“Whatever I’ll clean it later, I need to sharpen something” he said tiredly

Tommy nodded

He returned to sharpening the small blade. 

★▽★

Tommy didn’t like making Techno mad, annoyed even. Even though he didn’t usually get that way, most of the time brushing it off with humor. The blonde didn’t like the disappointment he could see in the pink haired’s face when he did. 

He sighed, grabbing a broom and dustpan. He quickly swept up the shards of glass. He dashed out of the room, forgetting about him being parched. Slipping into his room, he grabbed a coat and headed out of the cozy cabin and into the forest.

After a 30 minute walk, he stumbled upon a pond. It was beautiful, there were rocks that were comfortable to sit on and animals were around. He came up to the little area and surprisingly, the animals didn’t flee. Tommy liked animals, you could say he had a soft spot for them. 

It’s been a long time since he was able to let out all of his emotions, usually being able to let them out every month. 

He wanted to tell Tubbo about his worries, but the young president had become a stranger.

He wanted to cry in the arms of Ghostbur, but he wasn’t around as much, always spending time in the greater smp.

He wanted to let out his anger by dueling with Technoblade, but he was having a rough day. 

He wanted to **talk** without being ignored or being seen as a mindless idiot. He always got ignored. But, he was never ignored by Dream. Not the psychotic and manipulative masked man that everyone knew. Dream, the man who heard all of his woes, the man who let him cry into his green hoodie. The man who actually cared that he was still so young. But Dream wasn’t here right now, he was replaced by- 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked to his right, and there, was a person who would hear all of his worries. 

★△★

It’s been a few hours. Techno was still stressed. Luckily, the rain had stopped but it didn’t stop the universe. As an example, when he went over to grab a cloth, he accidentally burned himself. At this point, he might as well just lay in bed for the rest of the day. 

He was on his last straw. 

Then, a knock on the door. The hybrid was really considering about just leaving the door unanswered but, that’s rude and he didn’t want to get on anyone else’s bad side. He got up and answered the door.

To his surprise, Niki was at his door, as cheery as ever. 

“Hello Techno!” She chirped

“Hullo”

“Can I come in? I wanna show you something I found!”

He nodded, leading the slightly younger to the upgraded living area. There, she showed him a small pouch with a jar of a pink liquid that was oozy and some seeds. 

“What’s this?” He pointed at the two containers 

“Oh! Right, sorry! This is some pink honey” she said, hold and then giving him the jar

“Pink honey? Never knew this existed” 

“Neither did I. I only found out that it existed because I was experimenting different flowers with bees. There are other colors too, such as blue, green, and purple!” Niki said happily 

“Do they have different tastes?”

“Yea!” “All of them taste sweet of course, blue has a slight refreshing feeling, it tastes less sweet than the others but really tasty on macaroons. Green is more sweet and it has a distinct mint flavor. Purple is delightful on savory items and lastly pink. It’s sweeter than all of the others and it’s really good if you put it on any baked goods or have it as a garnish!” She explained “Please don’t tell anyone about this okay? I want to keep it a secret for now” she pleaded 

He nodded, vowing that he wouldn’t tell a soul. “What about those seeds?”

“These are the seeds for the flowers necessary for making the pink honey”

He gave her a shocked look “You trust me with these?”

“Of course! Even though you and I aren’t relatively close, you still helped me out and trusted me! I should do the same”

He smiled letting out a hum, taking the seeds from the girl

“Now, I want to show you a new recipe that I came up with, it’s really good with the honey!” She dragged him into the kitchen

Techno was ok now, this was the little break he needed, baking with his new friend.

Niki had subconsciously cheered him up.

The rest of the evening was filled with baking and planting the seeds

★△★

Tommy came back, seeing that both him and Techno were in good moods. He smiled, he now had a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW YEARS SOON. FINALLY. IF YOU GUYS DON’T YELL JUMANJI TO FREE US FROM THIS HELL OF A YEAR THEN I SWEAR I’LL BOIL YOUR BACK BONE. 
> 
> In all seriousness, have a good new year and stay safe! I’m holding you to that
> 
> Now, I gotta bounce, my father came back
> 
> *Hey Alexa! Play Ride with U by Smash Into Pieces as outro music!* 
> 
> Cya in the next one!


	6. The jade that I’ve connected to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo, Eret, Niki, and Puffy find something. Nightmare had been passing out lately. Dream loses something. He runs, knowing that he can’t let the four know. Techno finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo! Sorry about the terrible summary and infrequent updates, I’ve been delaying the inevitable that is called social interaction. I’m kinda running out of ideas for plot so please do request some! Or not, it’s really your choice, no need for pressure! 
> 
> Fluff for today
> 
> I’m feeling lazy today so this is our time skip or pov changer friend for this chapter
> 
> :P

Niki loved the wilderness, she loved her friends also. So this is how the situation came to be. 

She had invited some friends over for treats. Simple. Puffy was the first to show up, being close to the bakery and little flower shop. Ranboo came next, he had just gotten out of a chat with friends and he didn’t really have any plans today. Eret and came a little later, having been in a remote area searching for something Ghostbur had requested. 

Puffy, Eret, and Ranboo sat at the bar area behind the large window, Eret sitting on the pastel pink stool, Puffy siting on the teal stool, and Ranboo on a subtle gray stool. Niki going to grab some snack for everyone 

When she returned, she down placed the pastries and made herself comfortable on the minty green stool in the middle. 

There was some chatter, really just some catching up. 

“These macaroons are delicious in this paste Niki! What is it?” The sheep hybrid inquired

Niki giggled “little secret between me and a close friend” she stuck her tongue out in a playful way

“Wah? No fair!” The enderman hybrid pouted

“I’m a little curious Niki” the sunglasses adorner commented 

“About what Eret?” She turned her attention to the Brit

“Who’s this friend you told this to?” Eret asked

“I wanna know that too” Ranboo and Puffy chimed in, smiling at each other when they realized that they both had same thought on their minds

Niki’s mind blanked before she finally registered what the Brit had said

Everyone’s attention shifted to Niki

She smiled to herself when she recalled the memory of Techno and herself baking and planting together

“No one important! Can’t tell you either, I don’t want you guys the bug them about it!” She smiled

“Dang, really thought that would work” the burnet whispered 

“Can we guess?” Puffy intervened 

“Sure”

“Tubbo?”

“Nope! But I see how you would get that”

“Ghostbur?” 

“He doesn’t really visit, when he does, he’s usually with someone else” Niki frowned

“Philza? I’ve seen him stop by here sometimes”

“Not really, he hasn’t shown up in New L’manburg in quite a while and I figured out about this a few days ago”

The group continued with list, shenanigans ensued 

:P

The day was going alright for Dream. Nightmare had waken up later than normal so he wasn’t caught off guard when the dreamon would take control.

He was wandering around today, looking at old memories as the dreamon did their own thing. He pulled out a screen, touching it and then having multiple floating screens around him, each showing a different memory. Occasionally looking up to see what was going on outside of his mind. He smiled when he saw Niki’s bakery with Eret, Puffy, Ranboo and the owner herself inside. 

He looked at Nightmare, surprisingly, they had followed Dream to his usual spot, opting to control there. The trees were covered in pink flowers as they normally were, some drifting off. The grass was littered with the petals, sometime full flowers. He liked that his mind was calm yet complex. The dreamon’s movements were stiff, whenever they stayed still, their back would arch. 

Then Dream remembered, this meant that Nightmare was about to collapse. He hummed, notifying the dreamon. The host didn’t like that he would do this, but he didn’t want to suffer from another nightmare. He shuddered at the memory of the other masked figure threatening him when it happened first, saying that he would need to warn them before it happened.

The other sighed, closing all of the screens after they directed the body back to the base. Dream didn’t pay attention, focusing on the memories in front of him and thinking about manhunt tactics. He typed on the screen, making notes of the tactics. He was about to send his body into sleep before he got startled by a calloused finger under his chin. 

He looked at the other, confusion on his face, even if it was hidden under his mask. 

“You know Dreamie, you should take off that mask more often” the dreamon deadpanned 

“I’d rather not” he said, pushing away the darkly cloaked figure 

Nightmare hummed, it had a bit of disappointment laced in it

Dream heard a small thud and looked back to where the other was, seeing that they had just laidback on the soft grass

Their eyes slowly fluttered shut

Strangely, whenever Nightmare had passed out, he never shut down the body and never threatened the male about controlling it. So, he used it every time. Dream hummed a small tune, now trying to get control back into his body. 

:P

Dream sighed, putting on his favorite hoodie. Now getting out of the base and teleporting to the outskirts of the smp. He wanted to see Tommy, he wanted to duel with Techno. He wanted to go back to the field with Phil. He wanted to chat with his sister figure. He wanted to hug his mother figure. So much he wanted to do in such little time. 

It was best to see Techno. 

After running for a bit, he arrived at the familiar cabin. Knocking in his regular rhythmic style, he waited. Unsurprisingly, the piglin hybrid answered in a quick manner. 

“Dream? I thought out next meeting wasn’t until February?”

“Oh, was it? I never knew Nightmare had meetings” he muttered the last part. 

The pinklett must’ve heard it however, seeing that his ruby eyes glimmered with a little bit of hope.

“Well, I should get going then, you’re probabl-“ he was cut off by a hug

“I thought you were no longer able to escape after that, I’ve been looking into your situation just in case” Techno said, splitting from the hug

Dream smiled “Well, I’m here now, do you need anything while I’m still in control?”

“Yea, come in, I need you to tell me a bit more information about your situation”

:P

Tommy, wasn’t delusional, he knows he can hear voices outside in the living area.

He needed to know, it’s been driving him crazy for the past 30 minutes. So, he came out of his room, coming into the kitchen to act like he needed a glass of water. Then he heard them, it was Techno with- no...

He dashed behind a wall, listening in on the conversation. It was Dream. Not the heartless jerk from before, Dream, the one who was kind and had helped him a few months ago. He could tell by how soft the leader’s voice was.

Dashing in, Tommy saw the green clad and threw himself onto the admin. He didn’t care if Techno would scold him later, he was happy to have his friend back.

Dream took a minute to process everything before hugging the blonde. Tommy could feel the warm embrace and held on tighter. 

The masked man chuckled at the teen’s sudden ‘clinginess’. Then looked back at Techno. 

Techno had a smile on his face, not caring if the loud blonde knew about the situation, already guessing he did. Only caring that his brother was happy. 

Dream looked back at the younger when he felt sudden tears on his hoodie and could hear slight whimpers. 

“It’s nice to have you back... old friend” Tommy mumbled into the hoodie. 

Dream smiled, rubbing the blonde’s back. Let the teen calm down before continuing the conversation with the slightly older.

:P

The two finished the conversation after 20 minutes or so. Tommy had fallen asleep in the arms of Dream

Tucking the usual loud blonde in, the admin bid his rival farewell, giving him a two fingered salute. 

Next, he needed to find some Netherite and some gifts. 

:P

After and hour, the green clad had enough Netherite and the gifts. 

It was around 4ish so he decided it was best to go into hiding for a bit. Heading into a roofed forest, he started jumping around in the trees.  
(Note: the trees are really really tall, maybe 30-45 feet tall and the leaves kinda cover up the sun, only leave splotches of sunlight. There is also just a line of trees and a grassy path)

:P

Now, Niki loved her friends but she was really considering kicking everyone’s stomachs to silence them up. All three were pestering her about know the friend. 

She sighed, regretting that she mentioned telling someone else. Once everyone calmed down, Eret recommended adventuring in the roofed forest close by. Everyone agreed and split up to get all of their gear just in case. 

Everyone met up again and started heading to the forest. 

:P

The group had been messing around, following the path to do whatever. The banter stoped when they heard something get moved. Everyone looked under them and Puffy noticed that she had kicked a necklace. She picked it up and inspected it 

The necklace luckily wasn’t damaged. It had a black yarn like string as the strap. For the jewel part, it was a thin circle of jade, it was holding onto the yarn like thread by a gold backing. Inside the jade, there was a large green jewel, nobody could tell what it was. And above it, there was a smaller purple one. The most interesting thing about the necklace were symbols. For example, there were a pair of dark gray wings that looked familiar to Phil’s

Everyone shared a gaze before letting Niki wear it, seeing that she wouldn’t be prone to losing it.

:P

It’s been an hour, the sun was close to setting, and the group was lost. They don’t know how they did, they just did. 

Everyone was getting nervous, trying to calm each other down. Their talking was extinguished when they noticed Ranboo lagging behind 

“Ranboo? Everything alright?” Puffy asked

There was silence. Everyone shifting their attention to the enderman hybrid. 

He eventually caught up to the others and whispered “there’s someone else here with us”

Everyone had mixed reactions, consisting of worry, hope, and confusion. Everyone now shifted so they were back to back, hovering over their weapons.

“Come out, we know you’re there” Eret half yelled 

There was no movement, no sound, just concentration and worry 

Then a rustle of leaves. Everyone shifted their gaze at the tree. Then there was a figure presented in front of them. Dream, with his hands up and unarmed

Everyone let out a relieved sigh. 

The group knew that everyone there was ok with the leader, even with his terrible behavior, they still only cared about their friend. However, Dream didn’t know this. He stayed a good distance between him and the group.

“Dream? Are you ok?” Eret called out, tone soft.

No verbal answer

“Dream, can you talk?” Ranboo asked, he didn’t know if he was trying to not anger the admin or not to scar him away

Again, no answer, he just had his left hand on his right arm, looking down

“Dream?” The whole group said 

Finally, he looked up

Niki took a step forward, wanting to talk to the admin 

He noticed, taking a step back. 

She looked hurt but let go of it, she looked back to the group. They all had an expression of worry. It was one thing to see the masked lad afraid. It was another to see him scared of people.

Everyone nodded “Dream, it all right” they all said collectively

He looks at them, then looks back. When he looks back everyone tried approaching. He looks at them again noticing how close they were, so, he runs. Everyone chased after him, not wanting to lose a friend to the wilderness. 

Little did the group know, Dream lead them back to the smp, after they realized that they had gotten back, Dream was gone. It was about sunset. Everyone one was in a mixture of emotions, going to sad, confused, worried, and relief.

They decided that it was best to have a sleepover to at least maybe answer some questions. After a little walk, everyone were wearing pajamas and in the main area of Eret’s castle. Niki had brought some treats, Ranboo bringing drinks, Puffy provided warm and fluffy blankets for everyone, and Eret with fluffed pillows.

For most of the night, it was either a bunch of chaos or just a calm time. Everyone had fallen asleep around an hour past midnight.

:P

Around 10 pm, everyone had woken up. Eret being the first one up and making pancakes for the group. Everything seemed great for the morning, that was until they spotted Niki searching around the castle.

“Niki? What’s wrong?” Ranboo asked the slightly panicked girl

“Um, I think I lost the necklace we found yesterday” she said, fidgeting with her fingers

This set everyone in a little panic, they didn’t know if the necklace had a certain value to someone in the server so it was a big deal. 

Everyone was squabbling abound, asking if someone check another thing. It was a good while until Niki noticed a note next to a flowerpot. She came up to it and unfolded the small paper. She read aloud 

‘Hello Niki, I’m sorry about the little scare in the forest, I just wanted to get you guys back home. If you notice something is gone, I most likely took it. The necklace was a gift to me by a friend that had passed. Please take care of yourselves - :)’

“So, it was Dream?” Puffy asked

“Apparently” responded Eret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short so don’t mind! I’m planning to take less time with these updates so I won’t let you guys in cliffhangers so much, but fair warning, I will do cliffhangers.
> 
> *Hey Alexa! Play Jesus in LA by Alec Benjamin* 
> 
> Cya in the next one!


	7. I trust you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki kept a secret from the group when she read the note. To her and someone else's dismay, people followed along. Techno also gets dragged along. Philza was said to be missing, of course, the blame was put on the smp leader. What the nation of L'manburg didnt know was that, Phil had told them that he was going adventuring and that Dream would know where to find the wingged man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo!  
> make sure to drink water and stay healthy!
> 
> You know the drill:
> 
> -o-

When everyone left the castle that afternoon, Niki went over to her bakery. She grabbed both a pouch of sweets with some other trinkets. 

Leaving the bakery, she had enough supplies to last at least a week. Anyone around would deem her suspicious, especially Tubbo. No matter, this was way more important than straining her friendship with the young president. She has a brother to talk to. 

She took a much less known route when exiting L'manburg, successfully avoiding anyone who resided in the greater smp. Pulling out her communicator, she messaged a certain pink haired male, requesting to meet in the outskirts of the forest that connected to the icy biome that he resided in. 

After sending the request, it started raining. Luckily, the blonde had packed an umbrella. 

-o-

In no time at all, the younger could hear something cutting through the air. Looking up, she saw nothing. Then, she looked back forward and there he was, in all of his stealthy glory. The younger yelped and jumped back, her back hitting a tree and some leaves falling into her hair. The hybrid chuckled. 

Niki puffed out her mouth, trying to look mad but ultimately failing by her usual adorable demeanor. She smiled nonetheless and offered the laughing man a pastry. He accepted gratefully and popped the rarer treat into his mouth. 

"Do you want to head on over now?" Niki asked after the male had taken all of the leaves out of her hair

"Sure, where are we going again?" 

"Hmm, i believe this goes over to the roofed forest East" she pointed at the general area of the forest

"Alright, let's get going the-" he was cut off

"Tommy?"

Technoblade snapped his head towards the younger

"what?"

"Tommy's over there" motioned over to a tree and the pink haired saw the tiny specks of blonde

The male sighed, "Tommy, come out"

Tommy slowly inched out and kept his gaze down

"What's wrong Tommy?" Niki asked, keeping her tone soft

"U-uhm, actually, I was wondering around in the forest and I saw you guys here so-"

"Tommy that's obviously a lie by s long shot" the hybrid pointed out

The youngest heaved a heavy sigh

"Fine. I.. was wondering if you guys...." the rest of his sentence turned into a mumble

"I'm sorry Tommy, can you repeat that?"

"I-... I was wondering if you guys knew where Dream was...?" the teen looked away

There was a mixture of emotions, Techno was calm and a little amused. Niki was confused and confused. She didn't hate Dream, just didn't like how he handled things. 

"No ide-"

"I do" Niki admitted

Tommy lightened up.

"We're going to him right now, do you want to tag along?"

The blonde nodded, thanking Niki and Techno

-.-

After some shenanigans and some chaotic banter, everyone was now in a clearing. There was a pond, some trees that looked like they had been recently changed, an area where the trees were cleared out, reviling a beach with some sky. 

This is where they were supposed to meet. 

"Look in the trees, he likes to hide in-" Techno was interrupted by a sudden thump

Looking to their left, there, they saw the green clad. "Hello" he greeted

Tommy lightened, his stomach unknotting from the previous tension when he asked the older 2. Bolting forward, he lunged into the admin's arms. Sending both into a pile of laughter, getting  
up, he offered a smile to the 2 others who accompanied the youngest. 

The leader motioned for the two others to come forward, telling them that he has something to tell them.

When the 4 came into a circle, Dream whispered. "Don't overreact, but you guys were followed, it was a group of 3 if a saw correctly." Everyone nodded 

Keeping their cool, they acted as if they were having a picnic.

Dream placed down a blanket and Niki placed down the food. Tommy and Techno acted like they were placing down something and helping, knowing that couldn't be seen. Little later, they acted like they needed something from the forest, coming closer to the group of 3.

Dream gave everyone a nod and the lunged, pulling out their weapons. There were sheiks and screams. The 3 were nonother than Eret, Puffy and Ranboo. They all put their hands in the air trying to show no harm. 

The group of 4 sighed, sheathing back their weapons. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Niki asked after putting away something in her pouch. 

"We saw you, Technoblade, and Tommy walking in the forest and we got curious so we followed you" Ranboo admitted.

Dream sighed "well, there was nothing really here for you to know, we just wanted to have a picnic." 

"Well, there are somethings we want to know" Puffy pointed out

"What?"

"why did you keep this a secret from us Niki? When did you all become friends, and why have a picnic?"

"I would've liked to invite you all but you were bugging me yesterday so i decided against it." answered Niki

"We became friends a while ago, you guys just never bothered noticing. Techno not being as close" Tommy joined in

"Why not have a picnic? Niki here is amazing at making sweets and her pies are to die for" Dream finished

The group stayed silent. "aliright, we believe you" Eret sighed

The group of 3 left. After a long while, the dirty blonde gathered everyone up. 

"So Niki, you might not know about this, and this is the main reason I invited you here."

"Hm?" 

"Tommy, listen too, you might not know it all." the teen nodded, mouth full of bread.. "So, you know how I acted all psychotic and manipulative? Well that wasn't really me, me" Niki tilted her head, raising her eyebrow. "To get more detailed, I'm possesses by a Dreamon, please don't tell anyone else, they might find out I told someone. The only reason why I've been able to tell you is from the necklace, it makes them faint." "Techno here has been looking for ways to help me. The only reason why I'm telling you is because i trust you all. I might tell Puffy later but I just wanted to tell you that I care about you guys and that if I act like a mindless jerk, it isn't me" he explained, almost tearing up

Niki and Tommy looked at him then at each other. The green clad swallowed hard. They both smiled, then tackling the man.

"Get all of that sappy stuff out of here big man" Tommy said, still soft. 

Niki giggled "Yea! But it's nice to know that you trust us"

The rest of the hour was full of fun and games, everyone laughing and playing around.

-o-

It was around 3 pm. Dream had been adventuring, this caused him to miss the news of him being blamed for Philza being missing. Everyone who had accompanied the man (minus Techno) tried protesting but were either ignored, undeemed, or called traitors. 

When Dream had returned, he had been given dirty looks/stares or had been in conflict. Quackity pointing an axe to his neck. Then, he got the news. Saying that he was angry was an understatement. He stormed off, teleporting to the forest that connected Techno's biome and the so called great smp. 

In all of his anger, he started running. He didn't know where, he just ran. He ran and ran. Only stopping when he realized that he didn't know where he was. He only knew that he was in a forest. He also didn't realize how long he ran, only noticing that the sun was almost down and that he knew that he didn't stop the weather. It was going to snow. At this point, he was down to break some rules just to calm down. More harm would be done if he didn't. 

Purple particles surrounding him when he reappeared. Flopping to the ground, he sighed. It took a bit for him to calm his beating heart. When it finally calmed, he took in the scent of the flowers. Hearing the sound of the flowing river calmed him down more. Sitting up, he looked around and admired the new surroundings. The trees were covered in vines, there were white flowers growing on them. He looked at the ground, noticing the new blue glowing flowers. 

He liked the new change. 

The peacefulness was interrupted when he heard footsteps. Looking behind, he saw Phil, wings now closing shut. 

"Phil!" he shouted, running up and hugging the older like a little kid with their guardians. 

"Hello! What's wrong? I told you to only come here if you were stressed" worry laced over his words like thick honey after he split from the hug

The younger looked down. "People were blaming me for you going missing..."

The man's face turned into confusion and anger. "Missing?! I told Tubbo that I was going out to adventure!" he yelled. 

The younger flinched, not liking the loud. Phil took notice and hugged him again. 

"Sorry for shouting at you bud, how about we go and get you some hot cocoa?"

Dream looked up, a smile tugged his lips. Nodding franticly, Phil chuckled and out stretched his wings. 

The 2 flew for a bit until they arrived back at the cabin, entering and Tommy greeting them.

Phil would lecture Tubbo later but right now, he focused on his 4 sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't like the way I wrote the ending but it's fine, not the worst. How do you guys feel about me streaming the writing of chapters and you guys giving ideas? You don't need to answer though! My back is aching so I'm going to retire to bed. Cya in the next one!
> 
> *Hey Alexa! Play Wright my Wrongs by Zak Down and Piece Wise!


	8. no longer safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has something planned, Dream knows it. He hasn't been able to control in a while, being able to have the chance but has been feeling drained lately. Why? Now this feeling will cause something bad to happen to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM PISSED. THE STREAM TODAY HAS ANGERED ME TO A WHOLE NEW LEVLE OF RAGE THAT I HAVE BARED FOR SO LONG. IM BASING THIS CHAPTER ON THE ACTUAL SMP STORY. SPOILERS FOR THE MOST RECENT AS OF RIGHT NOW IN THE DREAM SMP STORY LINE. 
> 
> >:C

There's something bad happening. He knows it. Days had been strangely blurred, more than they have ever been. He's been feeling drained, he doesn't know why, he just has. Sleeping's been useless, he never has energy, only letting his spirit view memories.

Nightmare was just a dark blob at this point, never showing color. Occasionally, the grey blob would come close, murmuring some untellable words and feeling his forehead. He could tell that his breathing was uneven, heavy exhales of breath would escape him every 3 seconds.

He was so tired, Sleeping never worked. Energy never returned. He hadn't controlled in a while, he hasn't been able to see his friends. Today was a little better, he was able to hear better and see. But, it was still unclear. all he could hear was Nightmare telling Tubbo that he was an idiot, blaming Tommy for blowing up the community house, and threatening to blow up the smp. Techno was able to team up with him and he wonders if the pinklett has remembered that it wasn't actually _him_

_Sleep can wait_

He wanted to warn them. No, he _needed_ to warn them.

If he recalled correctly, Nightmare was going to pass out any minute. And, luckily, he was correct. The grey blob's movements started getting sloppy. Dream hummed, warning the impersonator. Nightmare sighed but nodded, closing all of the floating panels.

"are you alright?" Nightmare asked

Dream nodded, throat too soar to answer.

The dreamon simply sighed. Looking at the limp human in front of him. Poor kid, he seemed sick and didn't seem as energetic anymore. He was so pathetic. Well, was he human? 

It didn't matter right now. They were about to pass out and they were sure that the host was too sick to move or even control.

Dream heard a small thump a few feet away from him. he waited till Nightmare was actually asleep. He waited, and waited. It took a while for Nightmare's breathing to slow. That's when Dream took action.

Pulling out the control panel and all of his remaining energy, he felt the air around him. The wind blew past him and he could feel his hair flow with it. His hoodie also moved and he could feel that the gust was nipping the skin on his face. In the distance, he could see the prison. 

It chilled him that something that massive was built in such short time

Pulling up the admin table, he teleported to the cozy cabin that he knew. When he was on the porch, he mentality slapped himself for forgetting about the cold temperatures his rival resided in. 

Knocking at the door, he was greeted with a winged blob. He knew this blob, but his mind was so fogged that he didn't bother remembering. The winged blob saw that he was not properly clothed for the weather and invited him in.

The green clad nodded but when he tried moving, he tripped on his own feet and started falling. Luckily, Phil was able to catch him, and carry him to the couch. When the bucket hat adorner made sure that the younger wouldn't fall, he felt his forehead. 

"Jeez kid, you're burning up, I'll go grab a thermometer, can you handle yourself for a bit?"

A nod

Phil patted the masked man's head and left the room, probably to the bathroom. 

He could hear small thumps on the wood and the some of the latter. he also heard a small gasp. out of his peripheral, he could see and feel something pink brush against his cheek. 

Philza returned and asked Dream to open his mouth. When the admin didn't answer his worries were confirmed, Dream had been sick for a while and he hasn't been treated. His hearing must be bad and his vision must be the same. Phil gently tugged on the youngers chin. Which, thankfully, he understood and the thermometer was placed

After that, everything became hazy for Dream. He couldn't hear anything, except for the constant static and ringing. His headache worsened and he could see splashes of color everywhere around the room

This can't stop him, no, he needs to warn his friends. 

"I- I need to.. warn you both" he croaked out 

Phil tried asking what 

No answer. The blonde sighed and pulled a book and quill out of the book shelf and started writing. The admin could see better, thanks to Phil wiping his eyes with a damp cloth and giving him some eye drops

The 3 started exchanging notes. Dream told the older 2 about his worries/suspicions and about the necklace. Phil told the 2 about news in New L'manburg and what Dream's dreamon did/said today. Techno told the two blondes about his plan and how they were going to save the admin from this nightmare

The plan was simple, take the axe away from the body's grasp, force Dream to wear the necklace for extra measures, have Sam lock it away in the most secure spot in the prison, try NOT to let everyone know about this, and have Tubbo lock away the dreamon for good. 

>:C

Dream left the cabin, through the protests of his father figure but, right now, he needed to go somewhere. He quickly, dropped the note under the door and teleported, being unseen. 

>:C 

Niki had returned after gathering all the supplies she could for the doomsday war. She spent most of her time supplying food. She returned to her bakery but a little note outside caught her eye. It was a set of coordinates, familiar ones in fact. There was something written too, 'bring Tommy if you can'. She knew that hand writing. Underneath the note was a jade necklace, she hastily put it on and started running towards that last place she had seen Tommy.

Tommy wasn't hard to find, seeing that he's pretty loud and running everywhere and anywhere. He was chatting with Tubbo when the girl found him

"Tommy!" Niki shouted

Tommy jumped and fell to the ground, Tubbo snickering at him, after realizing that it was Niki, tilted his head

"What's up lady? you damn near gave me a fucking heat attack"

The German gave him a small giggle, helping him up. "sorry" 

"it's fine" he sighed "what do you need?"

Niki gave him a smile and showed him the necklace. Tommy instantly realized and was in a silent shock while his friend observed the jade

"Cool necklace Niki! Where did you get it? I want one!" Tubbo chirped

The 2 froze. "It-It's a secret! Yea! The person said that they didn't want anyone else to know about how they make necklaces! Such a shame really, they are beautiful"

"Awee, to bad, tell me when they are ready ok? i really want one! Now, i have to leave, the bees will get pretty unhappy if I don't show up!" he waved bye to the 2 blondes and headed towards his bee..... house...dome? Whatever

Tommy let out a hitched breath. "Good save" "Let's go now shall we?"

Niki nodded, leading the younger to the familiar roofed forest.

>:C

The 2 arrived at the familiar clearing. The sun was close to setting and the sky was turning a little orange. They looked around and noticed the new water wheel in the pond and looking closer, you could see some koi fish. They heard something land on the grass and looked towards the left. There, Dream was dusting off the dirt from his hoodie. The 2 ran up to him and tackled him into a hug. The masked man let out a wheezy lsugh, something the youngers haven't heard in a long long while. It was refreshing. 

"Hey guys"

They all got up and sat down next to the pond, playing with the koi fish. 

There was a silence. But it wasn't tence or uncomfortable. More like one that said that everyone was comfortable with each other, like how siblings would feel when they all would hang out. 

"I-I wanted to apologize to you guys" the older said, catching the attention of Niki and Tommy

"What do you mean?" they both said

The leader looked down. "I caused you both pain. Even just a few hours ago. If only had i been smarter and tried harder to fight back Nightmare. Then none of you would have to be sufferin-" 

Dream was forced into another hug and he could feel tears wetting his hoodie. 

"It's not your fault Dream... you didn't know" Tommy said, it was muffled by the green hoodie

"Yea, you don't need to apologize. We should've noticed" Niki followed

"..." he could feel tears streaming down his face. "You guys..." 

He hugged them back. 

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHAHAAHH I TOTALY DID NOT FORGET TO SAVE THIS CHAPTER AND HAD TO REWRITE IT. 
> 
> Eyo! Depending on what happens in the Dream smp tomorrow, the next chapter might be the last one! Anyways, I'm going to head to get some tea, I'll seeya in the next one!
> 
> *Hey Alexa! Play The Memory of You by Swif7!*


	9. Sick again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Dream with his friends? More likely than you think
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is before thw whole doomsday thing so ye! If you would like to skip, that is fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYO, I AM ALIVE! Sorry about the no update thing for the past few days, I’ve been stressed about school and I still haven’t been able to watch the doomsday streams. But, I know what it feels like to be left in the unknown so, have a fluff chapter. Sorry again, I’ll try and get the update out as soon as I can! 
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BEACH EPISODE HAHAHAH
> 
> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter, they made my day a lot brighter and I hope you show the same amount of support with other authors!
> 
> Warning, there are swears but only a minimum, described drowning, and described stabby stabs

He felt woozy, he knows he’s been sluggish. He had been working in something after realizing that Nightmare had let him control for a week with some rules. He never thought that pushing away sleep for a day or two would lead to this. It was a fever, while he was more prone to getting sick than the average person, those weren’t as bad as this. 

He was walking back to the community house when it happened, he was staggering on the bridge, limping to try and stop the constant bopping of his head. He heard some murmuring behind him. The voices were quite so that he couldn’t hear them. Halfway on one of the bridges, he started seeing splotches of black, dancing around with more and more on their way. It was a fucking ball. 

Then there was a splash

Then there was water

He was in the water

He couldn’t breathe 

He could see

He could feel

Then he couldn’t

All he heard we distant shouts, miles away from him

It was cold. 

Had he respawned? 

No. He could feel the pain in his lungs. The searing pain of the water sloshing around. It burned. Hotter than the fire Sapnap lit on the forest. More breathtaking than the performance of his esteemed rival. More....comforting than the biggest hug he had ever gotten. More painful than losing all of his friends. Heh, who was he kidding, that feeling was more painful than getting left out to rot when he got stabbed in the gut by a rusty knife. 

He could see the stars. They must have been warm. Surrounded by all of their friends and people who were like them. How he wished to be among them. 

But the stars weren’t comforting. Hell, they were the complete opposite of that. They were laughing. Laughing at him. For being such a waste and coward. For not trying. He knew that they despised him...

He tried yelling at them to stop. That it wasn’t his fault. That he tried his best. But their echoes of laughter got louder. Mocking him. He cried. 

He felt something soft. Like his head was being placed on a cloud. Was he dreaming?

The stars had disappeared, drowned out by worried whispers around him. 

He was back. He knew he was. They weren’t anymore laughs. The black void had dusted. 

Opening his eyes, he could see the familiar wood of Niki’s house. Being here for sleep overs and late night baking classes.

To his side, he could see someone how has their back to him. They’re familiar

He groaned, his lungs burned and he could feel a cut that ran across his stomach, it was bleeding. There were movements around him when he stirred, he was getting uncomfortable. 

Without thinking, he turned onto his stomach and screamed mentally when the pain surged though him. His breathing became heavy. No wonder, his mask was still on, making his breaths shorter and it didn’t feel nice to have porcelain pushed up against your face.

He could feel hands wrap under his body, turning it. When he was on his back, he breathed in normally, holding in a breath when the hands were turning him around. His vision finally cleared and he saw the worried faces of Niki, Phil, Tommy, and 3 others behind them. 

“‘Ello....” was all he could muster, cringing at how raspy he sounded

Everyone above him heaved a heavy sigh

“Hello” Niki said with a smile

“Holy shit big D, you gave almost all of us a heart attack” The youngest said, though there was no heat behind that sentence 

He mumbled something and nodded.

“How about we rebandage those wounds” the winged man commented, already pulling out a roll of the soft material

“W-who...” he drawled, the rest of his sentence was whispered 

“What?” Phil asked, everyone in the room turned their attention to the injured man

“Who saved m-me?”

“Oh! That was Puffy and Ranboo” Mentioned Tommy, pointing at the 2

The 3 all had fear written all over their faces, one with betrayal

He slowly nodded and focused on trying not to move

Phil had finished wrapping the bandages, apologizing for the occasional winces from Dream

All of the others left the room, letting him check if there were any wounds on his face. 

Luckily, there was only a minor scrape on his cheek, probably from the coral that also cut his stomach. He addressed his wound and changed into new jeans. Struggling to slip into and adjusting a new hoodie.

This one was a sky blue. It had soft white markings on the back and it was a little larger than him. It was so comfy. 

Thinking about it, the hoodie kind of gave him a nostalgic memory. When he was a lot younger, he loved wearing blue hoodies, that changed after he matured but he still liked the color. 

Putting on his mask, he left the room and steadily entered the main part of the building. 

He didn’t mean to trip but the universe was being mean that day and held no mercy. He tripped on air and landed on his back, letting out an ‘oof’. 

Techno snickered and got up from his seat helping the sick male up

“Thanks” he put his arm around the pinklette’s neck, letting the other support him.

The piglin hybrid hummed, leading him towards Niki

“Dream! Take it easy, you need to rest. Your fever won’t go away if you’re always up and about” she pouted

“Yea big man, I don’t want to keep wasting my time on you every time your body decides to flop” Tommy followed

He rolled his eyes but still smiled at the 2 “I-I will. D’n’t worry, I’ll sleep l-later” 

“I’m holding you to that” a new voice interjected 

Turning his head around to the owner of the voice, he saw Puffy. Ranboo behind her

He scoffed but still nodded

Everyone talked a bit and laughed. Eventually, to his disliking, he had to leave, needing to finish his ‘project’. Everyone said their goodbyes and Niki along with Tommy gave him a hug. He pulled out his necklace and showed the 2 when they separated. They nodded and he gave them a small smile, exiting the house.

Ranboo and Puffy were just having a chat. They were talking about Eret's new and improved castle, it being able to host about half of the server. They were coming close to the community house, wanting to head over to head to the new field that they found. Dream was I'm front of them, they didn't mind as much as others. He was just a mutual to them. They were continuing their conversation until they heard a splash. Suddenly, Dream was gone, only a puddle in his place. They looked into the lake and saw a bit of light green sinking. Ranboo gasped and Puffy ran. She dove into the cold water and started reaching for the green clad. She eventually reached him and brought him back. 

He was in a bad condition. Both hybrids shared a look, agreeing to bring him to a person with medical experience. Niki. Really, the only approachable person if you were hurt. Ranboo noticed the sudden crimson red staining the usual vibrant green. 

They ran, faster than a mob of cows running from threat. They didn't care if someone gave them a weird look, a friend was injured. Thankfully, when they arrived, Niki was outside tending to her flowers. They called to her and they saw her face drain with color when she saw the limp figure in the sheep hybrid's arms. 

Niki invited the 2 in and told Puffy to put Dream in the spare room. She pulled out her communicator and started sending messages to people Ranboo nor Puffy saw. 

After the sheep hybrid left, the medic entered, having a bucket of water in hand. Surprisingly, there were heavy knocks at the door and the German ran out, answering the door. Tommy rushed in, booking it to the spare room, Techno and Philza lagging behind him but still having worried faces. That was totally not concerning. 

After a bit, they had all gathered into the living area. The silence was awkward. Painfully so. Techno and Niki leaving Phil, Tommy, Puffy, and Ranboo in the room while they prepared lunch. Lunch came out and everyone physically relaxed when Niki started talking. 

They had talked about how good lunch was and how Techno somehow was a good cook. The younger girl leaving to check on the admin. 

Tommy eventually went to the room alone, saying that he was a big man and wanted to see his weak friend. Suddenly, a shriek was let out. Everyone ran. Phil and Niki were right next to the bed, Tommy to the bottom. Puffy and Ranboo behind them, with Techno at the very back. 

The enderman hybrid could see that Dream was on his stomach. Oh no. There was some chatter amongst the 4 blondes. The thing that caught the new pair's attention was how Tommy pointed at them and said "Puffy and Ranboo" 

Everyone eventually left, letting the ill man check his face for wounds. Ranboo had pulled Puffy aside and started rambling. Puffy calmed him down, telling him that it was ok and that the man was alright. 

They had gone to the kitchen where Niki was. The 2 grabbed a snack and sat at the island. They heard a thud but it was soon followed up by some chuckles so they ignored it. Soon Dream came with Techno. 

Everyone talked for a bit, laughing and goofing off. Sadly, the ill man had to leave. The German and the youngest gave him a hug. 

They had a good talk later and everyone left with smiles on their faces. Technoblade being the only exception. 

They all got that message, at the same time and in the same night. They didn't know that everyone had that message. It was a new area. No one was familiar with where this new area was. 

They all started venturing out from where they were. Niki was coming from her house, Techno coming from his slaughter of illagers(?), Tommy from the intimidation tower, and Philza from the skies. This place was very, very far from the smp. Probably a good 58 minutes. Magically, everyone met at the same time. 

They were on a beach with a beautify built dock, clearly, a ton of time had been put in it. There was a path leading everyone to the beach. There was another path that had continued on a tall hill and the path had so much detail. Stairs lead up to the hill and you could see an impressively built base. Fairy lights were seen on the house, an abundance of white flowered vines grew on the dirt hill wall. If you looked close enough, you could see flowers that glowed, different color light for different flowers. 

This place was truly magical. Everyone heard something land on the ground and their heads snapped towers it, already knowing who was there. 

"Hi" he greeted. 

There was a chorus of hellos. The admin smiled 

They all sat down, adoring the stars and moon. (Moon for Dream, the stars are not friendly) 

He reached into his pocket and had an assortment of jewelry. 

"What are those Dream?" 

He smiled "I-it's for you guys" 

Everyone had shocked expressions "No no, Dream you don't have to do that" Niki said, shaking her head. 

His smile faltered a little but he shook his head "It's a t-thank you gift f-for you all, for not h-hating me and trusting me." his voice cracking as he tried to die down the pain of his sore throat. 

She paused but hesitantly nodded her head, smiling 

They surrounded him and they got a better look at the pieces of finely crafted jewelry. The admin handed out them to their new respective owners. They were all jade and intricate details. 

Niki got the bracelet. It was a slightly brighter shade of green and it had the same details as Dream's necklace. Instead of the green and purple jewels, it was a soft yellow. Instead of a flower, there was a white mask. It fit perfectly on her wrist. 

Tommy got the earrings. They were also made out of jade, slightly lighter then Niki's also white. They had the same patterns but the bee was missing and instead, there was a blank area, like something was supposed to be there. The mask was also there. The green and purple jewels were replaced with red and forest green. Instead of the disks on the gifter's necklace, it was gone and filled with other symbols. 

Phil had gotten the ring. The green color was darker than Dreams. Nonetheless, it was still as beautiful. The marks were there with just a lighter color than forest green jewel in the middle. The most noticeable part of his ring was that it had another marking, a set of rings intertwining. The dark grey wings, it was gone also. 

Lastly, Techno had gotten the crown. It's lines(?) were lighter than Phil's but darker than Niki's. The crown was gold but also had splotches of jade in the frame. As normal, the markings were the same but the green and purple gems were now pink and green, same green as the original. The diamond sword was gone and the mask were not there. 

"THESE ARE SO COOL!" Tommy shouted 

"They really are!" Niki agreed 

"So much detail.." Phil said, admiring the ring that was now on his finger 

"How long did you spend on these?" Techno said, not really aiming it at anyone 

Dream smiled shyly and put on his necklace. "We all match now" 

They all tackled him into a hug, some definitely not crying. Totally 

That's when they all vowed that they wouldn't ever leave Dream alone ever again and he promised that he would always stick with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the LONG period of time with no updates, school is very not pog. But, when I get to have a break, I’ll get to writing the next chapter! No need to fret! 
> 
> If you kinda recognize the layout of the described area at the end of the chapter, it is based off of something and you are an og Minecraft fan!
> 
> Sleeping has become a hassle so please don’t mind and grammar mistakes!
> 
> *Hey Alexa! Play Cat’s Butt by Heiakim!* it’s a really good song, don’t let the title fool you!


	10. EYO! A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

HAHAHAHAHHAHA

GUESS WHO ISN’T DEAD? IM BACKKKKKK. 

I am truly sorry about the no updates, so, I’m going to cancel my original idea of the next chapter being doomsday and a new whole scenario. MY PROCRASTINATOR ASS IS A PAIN.

School is a very big pain but, I’m going to try and get an update out by Sunday!

Also, I might start a little book on the side, not many details and some might not even like it since it’s a different fandom but eh, this is the internet, no body will judge you. Especially if you’re on this site- 

Just a hint, there’s a bunch of simps and maybe a harem? With an AroAce character.

Again, so sorry, I will see you guys in the next day or two! Love ya! (Platonically, like I care for you) DRINK WATERRRR


	11. I never asked you. Why would you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno never expected a certain hybrid to follow him around. Bad day huh?  
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to make the most heart throbbing chapter I can after this. Probably not going to be good but ehhhhh, I will try my best. 
> 
> PMBATA AND DREAM'S NEW SONG IS SO GOOD WTF
> 
> Of course, TW for profanities

Techno just wanted to talk to an old friend. Who is he kidding, this is the Dream Smp, he's not going to get any time of peace for shit. This was expected, why didn't he bring his sword? Those stupid voices were making fun of him

Ranboo was a curious and awkward kid. Never wanting much attention and only spoke up when he needed. Phil told him that Ranboo had a tendency to have panic attacks and he would follow Phil around a lot like a lost puppy. Techno envied the kid. He was happy for most of his life and got taken in at a young age. Techno never knew love when he was young. He only knew of it when Phil took him in. Though, he also felt bad for the kid. Ranboo was constantly dragged into wars. Hell, he gave a whole speech about how they should've chose people instead of sides. Of course, nobody listened nor cared. Throwing Ranboo farther away from the nation. Tubbo and Quackity really are assholes huh?

Phil said that he took in Ranboo because of his panic attacks. Techno felt guilty for a time, feeling really bad about taking away the child's only home away from him. That doomsday war really was something. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he failed to draw out that stupid Dreamon possessing his friend. That stupid thing had started sooner than planned and that ended him with being left to rot in the prison. If only he could tell Sam. 

Techno sighed. That couldn't be helped. All he could do was visit and hope for the best. Back to the current situation. Ranboo had followed him to the remains of the community house. Honestly, he didn't know why he came here. Opening his ender chest, he took off the jade crown and placed it inside, not wanting to lose it if he got jumped. From the occasional glances that he got from the ender hybrid, he could see that his eyes were dilated. Techno stood back up and collected the ender chest. He stretched out his hand and waited. It took a little but Ranboo eventually took his hand and followed behind. The younger sometimes let out small bits of the enderman language. His lips were curled in a small smile.

The 2 spent a few hours wandering around, Ranboo occasionally taking a grass block or 2. He showed them off to the pinklette in an proud churr. Techno chuckled and nodded sometimes saying good job. The sun was about to set. The piglin hybrid called to Ranbbo, saying that they needed to head back. The younger nodded and took the larger and scarred hand. The walk was quiet but not awkward. The red eyed male had gotten used to the younger and was happy that the other trusted him too. 

There was a rustle behind them. Techno snapped his head backward, Ranboo doing the same. Quackity. 

"Hello Technoblade" Quackity greeted, a small grin present on his face

"Quackity" He spat

"Now now, don't be rude to an ally! The conflicts over because of us." He cooed sickening

"Whatever. What do you want"

"So cold! I'm hurt" the beanied man pretended to be offended

His smile returned "Tubbo said not to hurt you but he didn't say anything about that traitor over there" He pointed at the kid next to the piglin hybrid

Quackity started approaching. Techno reached for his sword. He remembered that he didn't have it on his person. Ranboo felt the elder's worry and ran towards to portal, dragging the other along. Quackity shouted a bunch of colorful words before taking after them.

Techno saw the silhouette of Quackity before the purple swirls took over. His body was met with the yucky and sweaty air of the nether. That didn’t matter, they needed to run, run as far as they can. They both ran for the familiar path to the cabin. Luckily, only few know of this path, Quackity sure as hell didn’t know and he only came from walking. They ran to the portal as fast as they could.

They stopped, on a cliff that overlooked a giant lava lake. They turned back, wondering how they got lost. This was a terrible idea. They ran east from that cliff, hoping it would lead to the portal. The voices were screaming "Techno lost" and other bunches of nonsense. They were laughing at him. The pinklette let out angered huff, hoping that he would be able to stumble upon the portal just to prove them wrong. Then, he heard it. The whisper of a predator. Ready to catch their prey.

"Techno~" Quackity's voice rang through the nether like a ghast's shriek. 

The man in question mentality cursed and griped the smaller hand in his palm tighter 

Quackity and Fundy. Cloaked in netherite with inscribed enchants of prot 4. Quackity looked at Techno. Fundy looked at Ranboo. Then. all hell was loose. Ranboo let out a paining scream and his eyes went purple. Fundy's expression changed from confident to fear struck. Ranboo charged. Though he didn't have any amour on and no weapons. He could've been taken down with ease. The 'retired' warrior couldn't blame the 2 others however, the enderman shriek always struck fear in people. 

When the other finally realized that they had the advantage, they ran after the once deemed danger and charged towards him. The youngest saw their previously sheathed weapons and ran. They ran back to that lake. This was bad. Techno didn't have his potions on him, he should've gotten them when he opened the enderchest in the community house. How troublesome. If only he prepared. 

"No where to run huh? Technoblade?" Fundy spat

"Imagine THAT! The infamous Quackity and Fundy have slayed the proclaimed never dying Technoblade!" The first slayer barked hysterically

The piglin hybrid scowled but backed up. Pieces of netherrack fell as the moved. 

Both the half enderman and piglin hybrid exchanged a look. Ranboo then gave an apoligetic one and threw himself towards the pinklette. The fell of the edge.

He was falling

Ranboo was falling faster

He shifted so when they made impact, he would go first

It was getting hot

The lava blazing 

Then... his body was surrounded by cold air. He opened his eyes to dee the familiar icy biome. He instintivly looked to where Ranboo was, only to be met with him soundly asleep. He sighed but smiled, picking up the younger, he headed back home. To their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYOOOOOO! I'm sorry for the no update for 3 weeks thing! Also for the short chapter. I was trying to recover from some food poisoning but don't worry! I'm alive and well. I'll see you guys soon! ♥~
> 
> Hey Alexa! Play Roadtrip by PmBata and Dream!


End file.
